Aluminium Oxide
by LadyFlowers
Summary: Steven and Flannery meet at a Gym leader conference, instantly find the other interesting if not very attractive while Winona and Wallace make it their mission to bring them together. This story will be for mature readers only.


I own nothing from Pokemon and I make no money from writing this. It's purely for fun.

I was watching too much Sex in the city when I wrote this, so be warned.  
Also, I can't publish the whole story up here since it is too graphic. I will post a link to the whole fic bellow but keep in mind that you don't need to read the sex scenes; you won't miss any plot if you don't, also do not read unless you are old enough to.  
That being said, enjoy the story.

* * *

Failing was never an issue for Steven; he was as bright as he was talented with raising Pokémon. Understanding the complexity of the technology their company produced came easy to him. He could repair them on his own with no problems, he even designed some of the products himself but not even this could keep his interest, regardless of how or where he tried to find his place in the corporation. He would never fit in because he did not want to.

He enjoyed time with his companion Pokémon far more than with the scientists at work. He received his first Beldum when he was still a child. His mother gave him a round, neatly packed present for his tenth birthday; she knew he was lonely, hard not to be when he was the only one of similar age in the mansion, no other kids around, father and mother always busy...he was usually left with the nannies, not that he did not like them but still, nothing or no one could replace his parents, no matter how hard they tried. _So you can play together Stevie_; she had said and he did, every day, all day. Slowly his team grew in size and strength until he was good enough to be called Champion. One of the few titles he did enjoy having.

His greatest passions were stones however, stones and fossils that he mined himself. It was a hobby he took on early. The first time the company and responsibilities became too much for him, he ran from the facility and he did not stop until he reached a small cave. He hid in there, silently crying to himself for thinking he had failed his father by escaping from his duties but still not wanting to return. It was then that he saw something shiny reflect from one of the cave walls and he blinked the tears away, curiosity taking over.  
He crawled towards it, transfixed by how the sunlight caught the polished surface of a small silver stone. He grabbed it and pulled as hard as he could and after some effort the small stone dislodged from the rocks, sending the child flying backwards onto his back. He did not care for his soiled clothes, the sight of the gem had comforted him and he spent the next two hours just holding it, turning it around, studying it...he forgot all about the stress and duties a child his age should not have to have in the first place.

That evening, when he had returned to Rustboro city he was not surprised to find out that neither the staff nor his father had noticed him missing. He was glad for he did not want to explain where he had gone to or why but from there on, he collected stones with a passion that could only rival his fathers and if something got to him as it did then, he would only smile and subtly intertwine his hands behind his back, fingering the rings he had crafted from the first stone he had mined.

Keeping an ever calm and collected face was carved in his mind as much as excelling was. The first day he was brought to the company Mr. Stone had told him that no one would respect a man that could not keep his emotions in check, no one would follow a leader that could not instil confidence in them, and no one would listen to a president that did not command reverence by his sole presence. He always had to appear in perfect control of the situation as well as himself and whilst it had been hard at the start now it was so much a habit that it became second nature to him. Frankly, he was nervous if he did not have control over any situation present, if he could not dictate its course or change it in a way, he was lost. Which brought Steven to the problem at hand...

He was hurrying to reach the Hoenn Gym Leader conference on time, his notes and papers tightly clutched in his arms. He had lost himself once again in his stone collecting hobby and had not even found the time to change from his dirty explorer clothes to his usual dapper attire. He all but ran down the long League hall that would take him to his desired destination, silently cursing for being so engrossed and hoping that he did not encourage too big of an ire in the Gym leaders that were without a doubt already waiting for him. First impressions were important and he would not want to antagonize them simply because he had been forgetful...

He did not bother to slow down as he flung the door open, panting and instantly all heads turned towards him. He was not shocked to see open annoyance in some and flat out aversion in others. He smiled slightly at them, pushing the uncertainty away: "I hope I didn't leave you waiting for too long, I'm afraid I was kept elsewhere, I do apologize." He said, slightly breathless as he made his way towards the large table, gingerly placing his papers on the solid metal. "I'm Steven Stone, current Champion, at your service." He introduced himself as he usually did at formal occasions, adding a small bow that only really consisted of lowering his head for a second. He, after all did not want to appear subservient to them, only respectful.

An older man that was sitting next to the table laughed loudly at his display and Steven blinked, unsure what to make of it. "No worries boy, a bit of waiting won't kill us!" he said cheerfully and the Steel expert was thankful to him for breaking the ice as he did. "I'm Wattson, Mauville's Gym Leader and trap specialist." He added, a mischievous smile gracing his bearded face.

"You coming on time wouldn't have killed you either." Said another man, this one however was much younger even if his gaze was a lot sterner. His posture was not very welcoming either and Steven wondered if he had offended him with more than just his being late, it sure seemed like he disliked him or maybe he was just very disapproving of tardy people. He could not blame him.

"Don't be mean Norman, he's new!" This voice he knew, it was Wallace and Steven smiled at him, glad he saw a familiar face. "Don't mind him Steven, he's always like this. If he can't brood over something he isn't happy." Said the water trainer dramatically, sighing as he finished his speech.

It seemed as if Norman wanted to say something but he was silenced by a young man that beat him to the punch. "Yeah, as Wallace said, don't get swamped away by his angry face, he can be nice if he wants to." He chuckled at the annoyed face of Norman. "I'm Brawly by the way, Dewford Gym's fighting surfer." He pointed towards himself with his thumb. The other Leaders took this chance to introduce themselves as well.

"I am Norman, as you now know..." he looked over to Wallace with a stern look before he returned his eyes to the Champion, his gaze softening a bit. "Petalbug is where my Gym is, I specialize in normal types." Steven accepted his non verbal apology with a smile and bowed again, he had a feeling he would have most problems, if any with this man. Best to be extra careful with his manners around him.

"It's nice to see you again Steven." Greeted Winona, she too like Wallace knew him. They had met a couple of time when she and the aforementioned man had, presumably gone out on a date. At least that was what Steven believed she and Wallace were up to when he saw them outside Fortree's vegetarian restaurant. Apparently the serious flying-Pokémon trainer disliked to eat any meat, especially fowl which was completely understandable. He bowed to her like he did to all others even if he already knew her.

Next were the two small children sitting closely to each other, both wearing the same outfit. Steven recalled them from the Mossdeep Space Centre...he was sure he saw them there before but he could not remember their names as much as it embarrassed him to admit it: "I'm Liza." Said the girl. "I'm Tate." Said the boy and then they finished the sentence together: "We're twins and the Gym Leaders of Mossdeep City's Gym." They waved cheerfully and it was then that he recalled seeing them with their father as the man was getting ready to leave for space. He had been told they were very proficient with psychic Pokémon.

"I am Roxanne of Rustboro, please don't be late next time." She said, knowing she did not need any introduction, after all Steven lived in Rustboro for a long time and there was no way he would not know her. He was also aware that she probably knew who he was, aside from his Champion status and he was not sure how to feel about that. He did not want the others to think he got the position by buying his way in, something many did, therefore he hoped she did not tell them anything of his connection to Devon Corp.

"I'm Flannery, new Gym Leader of Lavaridge town." A female voice called out to him in a slightly shy tone and he turned his attention towards her. His eyes widened for a fraction as his gaze settled on her; her fire-red irises matched her hair, a small smile graced her plump lips and a faint blush coloured her cheeks as she returned his stare. He had never seen such a charming creature before, not even the fire stones or rubies he owned matched the beautiful hue of her eyes. Quickly, finding himself spacing out, he snapped out of it and bowed to her as well; though he did it slightly longer and bent a bit lower than he did for the others.

"I am pleased to meet you all and I hope we will work together well." He said as he smiled at the group of Gym Leaders before he sat down at the end of the table, papers laid out before him. He placed his elbows on the metal and entwined his hands together, ready for the formal part to begin. "Now, please address your concern to me about the new budget cuts." He offered and so the meeting started and did not end till late into the night.

...

Steven had anticipated discontent, there always was some when fewer funds were available but luckily they were able to navigate through without any major setbacks or arguments. He sighed as the meeting was adjourned and he could finally go home and hopefully have a nice long bath. He was rather ashamed of not having time to take a shower before he arrived but that would have made him even more late than he already had been...

His thoughts were interrupted by a warm hand on his shoulder: "Hey, Steven, we're going to go out for a drink to celebrate, want to come along? Say yes, you're going with _me_ after all." How could Wallace still have some much energy was beyond his understanding, he was quite amazed.

"Thank you for the offer but I think I'll go take some rest instead, another time alright?" he said, slight tiredness detectable in his voice before he expertly concealed it under his usual tone. Wallace pouted before his hand shifted from the other's shoulder to his upper back as he pulled him in closer to whisper in his ear: "Common man, I'm meeting with Winona, I need a wingman," he chuckled at his own joke before continuing: "You can look at your stones later."

Steven suppressed the wish to roll his eyes, he was after all a polite man and they did not do such things. "I'm sure you will manage as you always do."  
"Don't do this to me, I need you to distract the others as I make my move." He hissed.  
"Why don't you ask Brawly or even better, ask Norman." The thought alone of Norman being anyone's wingman let alone Wallace's made him chuckle. Now that he would like to see.

The water artist grimaced, not half as amused as his blue haired friend. "Are you crazy? He would kill me if I'd even mention it, plus, he has a wife and kids, he has no time for parties." Steven wondered what made Wallace think he had time to spare for such things: "Brawly's going to go to some special night surfing training...thing...I wasn't really listening." He admitted sheepishly.

"Well, I can't go like this." Steven sighed, motioning to his body. He was not properly dressed nor clean.  
"Who cares, you're not the one putting the moves on anyone. Besides, have you seen what some of the others wear? Like they can say anything." He laughed and Steven had to agree, after all Wallace wore that terrible cloak most of the time.

He really did not want to, he would much rather go home and have a long bath and then an even longer rest, preferably most of the next day but once again his nature did not allow him to refuse for too long, after all Wallace was his best friend. He would always make time for people he cared even if he did not care for their amusements. "Alright...I give." He sighed, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"I knew you'd say 'yes'!" Wallace cheered, finally allowing him to straighten as he removed his palm from his friend's back only to clasp it together with his other hand in glee. "Come, let's meet the ladies, I know you'll be happy to finally get out a bit."

No...no he would not, not when he looked as he did but he let it slide not wanting to appear difficult. He let Wallace all but drag him out of the League and into the direction of the bar they were meeting at.

...

The bar was far too crowded for the Devon heir's taste and far too loud. He was already feeling a headache starting to bloom and he had only just entered the establishment. "What're you going to have?" Wallace asked him as they found a place near the corner of the pub, it was slightly quieter there, the exact reason why Steven chose it.  
"Hmm..." he contemplated for a moment: "Earl Grey." He said finally.  
"Steven, we're at a pub, people _drink_ at pubes you know." Wallace gave him a frustrated look.  
"I am drinking." He chuckled, enjoying his slightly childish torment.  
"But not _tea_." He grouched, throwing his arms up in irritation.  
"I don't drink alcohol, you know that." It was true, if he could help it, he would not touch anything harder than an energy drink, though he disliked those more than actual alcoholic beverages. For someone that always needed to be in control it was impossible to enjoy drinks whilst knowing he could lose complete power over his own body. It was...worrisome.

"Yeah, yeah..." Wallace sighed: "But you need to let go once, just relax and stop being stiff as a board." He said and then getting an idea he quickly added: "What if I bring you tea but with an added bonus of a tiny bit of whisky in it? Or maybe beer?" he sounded hopeful but all he got was a raised eyebrow of his stone-loving buddy and Wallace groaned, giving up: "Fine, have it your way, be a prude." He stomped away towards the counter and Steven had to work hard to suppress the chuckle that threatened to leave his mouth. It was more amusing than it should have been, he would have to apologize to Wallace later for teasing him.

He took the time he had whilst waiting for his tea to look around the pub. He could not see any of the other Gym Leaders Wallace claimed would come. He had had the privilege to get to know them a little bit from the couple of hours they had spent cooped up in the room and he had to admit he liked most of them. Especially the shy red-head he had found enchanting before...he looked around again and furrowed his brows. He was starting to get the suspicion that he had been tricked. How sneaky...

He was thinking of confronting the other man and then maybe leave but then he heard a distinct voice from the door of the pub. He turned his head towards it and indeed...the red-headed woman, Flannery was her name, just came into the bar with her friend Winona. He could tell that she was looking for someone and when Winona noticed him he nodded towards the bar, telling her where Wallace was. She left to meet with the artistic Gym Leader her smaller friend however remained by the door, looking as uncomfortable as he was feeling. His head cocked to the side as he studied her and she returned his inquisitive gaze.

He brought his hand up to his mouth, blocking the view of his smile from her eyes. It would not do to show his amusement at their predicament. He motioned for her to join him, might as well suffer together he figured. Flannery smiled and walked over to him, all the while fighting her way through the dense crowd. For some reason Steven found her grumpy face as she was being pushed and in turned pushed back rather cute. When she did reach the table he was sitting at, she sighed, happy to be out of the swarm. He quickly stood to greet her: "Nice to meet you again Miss Flannery. Please sit." He offered.

Flannery smiled and he was sure he saw a small flush colour her face but the lighting in the pub made it impossible for him to tell for sure. "Nice to see you too." She said, looking down at her hands as she gingerly sat but a small distance away from the man.  
For some reason that hurt Steven's feelings even though he was not sure why. He really should have taken a bath before coming...he kept the feelings away from his face and instead placed a smile on his lips. "How do you find leading a Gym Miss Flannery? You're new to it you've said." He decided to make small talk before things got too prickly on his part.

Flannery blinked, turning to face him: "It was hard at the start but I'm getting better at it." She said, pride evident in her voice: "I've got a winning streak of ten right now." She crossed her arms, nodding to herself.  
"I'm glad to hear you're doing so well." He said, once again entwining his hands together on the table.  
"I was told you've been the Champion for a while now..." she said, looking at her fingers fidgeting: "Is it...difficult?"  
The question surprised him, he wondered if she had asked Winona about him, the thought shockingly pleased him: "Do you mean the battles?" he asked and when she nodded he hummed, forming the answer in his head before answering: "I haven't fought anyone challenging in a while..." he admitted. He had been slightly let down by this fact and he mimicked Flannery's earlier quirk as he gazed down to his entangled fingers: "I believed that I would get to fight strong opponents daily if I was Champion but..." he did not finish the sentence, becoming aware that he was being disrespectful towards her: "Forgive me, I didn't mean to sound conceited." He offered her a smile that did not quite reach his eyes.

"No, no, please finish what you were going to say." To his surprise, Flannery did not look offended in the least, if anything she seemed curious. Her body was slightly hunched over the table as if she had moved closer to listen to him, he had her undivided attention. The thought made his heart skip a beat.

"Well...let's just say that the flock coming in hasn't been as it used to be. Mostly the trainers don't even beat the first of the Elite four. They rarely come to me..." he admitted, too ashamed of his feelings to look her in the eyes.  
"So, you're bored?" he heard her ask. He dared to look up and saw her studying him, her face propped on her knuckles, her elbows resting on the table. He did not know how to answer her because he himself did not know what it was that was bothering him.  
"I...don't know." He said finally, feeling very nervous all of a sudden. Why was he telling her of his burdens? She did not need to know.

"Hmm..." this time Flannery hummed as she contemplated what to say, her face twisting in a half pout. Steven found it adorable and he too hunched forward, moving closer to her, a grin once again stretching his face. "I think I know what's wrong." She said finally.  
"Oh?" he asked, amusement lacing his voice.  
"Yeah, you lack challenge so you're bored. Even if you win you don't think it was fun and if you lose you don't care. In the end, you don't think it was worth it...becoming Champion I mean." She said, finally looking back at him.

Steven blinked and then blinked again. She...was right of course. It was so simple, exactly the same as when he left Devon to pursue training and once again he felt shame. Here he was, living the dream of many if not most Pokémon trainers and he kicked it into the dirt. He could feel his face heat up with his embarrassment and he looked down at his hands once more, swallowing the lump that formed there as his fingers silently played with his rings out of sheer habit. "I'm so-"

He wanted to apologize again but she stopped him, her tiny hand gripped his larger one and stilled his nervous fingers. He looked at her, truly confused. "It's okay, it's okay to not like it." she said, nothing but kindness shone in her red eyes and Steven's face heat up even more, though this time from a far more pleasant feeling.  
"Just because you're good at it doesn't mean you have to like it. You shouldn't apologize for something that's not your fault." she smiled, now both of her hands holding his fists. He could tell her face was as heated as his own but from what he was not sure. "I'm really good at baking Lava cookies but I don't want to do that for a living either." She offered.

Steven laughed, she was just too adorable. She had no idea how touched he was by her words. He turned his palms around to gently hold her smaller hands in his, his thumbs boldly rubbed her knuckles: "I see...certainty makes sense. But now I do want to try your cookies." He said, truly smiling for once, his mirth creasing his usually alert eyes.

Flannery's cheeks burned a bit hotter as he touched her. "Only if I get to try out your unwanted talent too."  
"You wish to battle me? " he asked, his head cocking to the side again: "It would be an honour to duel with you Miss Flannery." He said and he meant it, he was already looking forward to it. Flannery was about to reply when a certain blue haired Water-type Gym Leader slammed their drinks down on the table, a very happy glint in his eyes. Steven gulped, this never meant anything good.

"What are you two talking about, some kind of cookie eating and hidden talents? Sounds pretty dirty to me." He smirked, a beer in his hand and a very shocked Winona standing by his side who appeared to be holding a beer of her own.

Flannery sputtered and instantly let go of Steven's hands, her own now nervously placed on her lap. Her face was almost as red as her hair as she tried to look at anything but the two beer holding trainers. The Champion was however less embarrassed and more annoyed that Wallace decided to wreck their moment with his innuendos not that he would have anything against showing Flannery just how much 'talent' he possessed in that area...wait, where did that thought come from? Thinking back on it, wanting to eat her cookie did sound...slightly intimate. Steven shook his head, dispelling the thoughts. "It was 'unwanted talent' not 'hidden talent'. If you're going to eaves drop on people's conversations try to hear it right." He said, no irritation thankfully lacing his voice.

Wallace only rolled his eyes: "Chill Steve," he knew he did not like being called that and he chuckled when he saw the steel-blue haired man give him a glare: "Don't be upset we crashed your little party, you two can continue once we split." He was talking about himself and Winona as he put his arm over her shoulder and she grimaced, not liking where this was going and neither did the man still sober.  
Wallace leaned in closer, winking towards his flushed friend: "Show her why they call you 'Steel man'." He whispered, chuckling in his drunken glee.

And Steven was utterly speechless from sheer embarrassment, his mouth closed and opened but he could not find any words. He looked over to Flannery hoping she had not heard what Wallace had said but as his luck went...she obviously did. Her face was completely red, ears, nose, cheeks, everything; her palms were her holding her face, as if to shield her eyes from the words she had heard. He could not tell what she was feeling but he was sure it was nothing positive towards him.

"That was completely inappropriate." He said finally, his hands going to rub his temple.  
"What? Why?" Wallace asked, completely oblivious to his improper speech after having already drunk a whole beer. He was a rather light weight when it came to drinking.  
"Why?! You just told them to..." Winona could not even say it and she too rubbed her temple, exasperated at the whole situation. Note to self, never let Wallace drink too much too fast, the results were deadly, even if they were slightly funny. Hell, she knew she would laugh about this in only a day's time but now was not the occasion; Flannery was obviously very uncomfortable with the situation so a scolding was in order.

"What's wrong with that? It's true. He wants to eat her 'cookie' and she want to try out his 'talent'. It sounds pretty good to me." Wallace said, confusion written on his handsome features.  
Winona could not help it, she laughed out loud. She could never deny Wallace's antics; they were too funny and endearing. "Oh, you're so wasted." She said as she tried to calm her snickers. The water artist only seemed more confused but thankfully did not say anything more.

"Alright, that's enough for a day I believe." Said Steven as he got up, he was flustered but unwilling to put Flannery through any more than she already had to hear. He was used to Wallace's...eccentrics when he was drunk and usually he would only feel the need to roll his eyes at his friend's constant tries to get him laid but not when it upset the red-headed woman.

"Common, let's get you home." Steven offered as he took one of Wallace's arms and draped it over his shoulders, his other hand gently pried the already half empty beer from his hands and set it down on the table. Winona let him take over, after all she was not strong enough to carry her almost-boyfriend back to his place, and she wanted to have a talk with Flannery, alone. "Ladies, have a safe trip back to your residence." Offered Steven, ever the gentleman before he quickly repositioned Wallace on his frame and carried him out of the still crowded bar. He would have asked to accompany them but last time he did Winona got angry, saying a strong trainer such as herself did not need to be protected. He did not want to anger her again and so he refrained from asking.

"Steve...you were right to drink tea." Said Wallace as they walked down the grassy road towards the hotel they were staying in for tonight.  
"Oh? How so?" he asked, every now and then having to reposition his companion so he would not fall or slip from his hands. He really was looking forward to the bath he had no time for earlier and a long sleep...

"You can dip cookies into tea but not into beer, duh." He said as if it was the most obvious thing.  
"Please stop it with the cookies." He pleaded, having heard enough and not being really sure he understood exactly what Wallace had been trying to say. Nothing that came to mind was overtly logical.  
"What? You weren't talking about eating her out? Why the hell not?" he asked, blinking the sleep away.  
"Wallace, really, you're insufferable when you're drunk. We were only talking about her making good Lava cookies and that I'd like to try some." He tried to explain but he should have known better.  
"So you do admit you want her 'lava'-red cookie eh?" the drunken man laughed, pleased that he was right.

Steven groaned, this was taking them nowhere and it only served in making him _actually_ think about...eating cookies and some other tasty things. Oh god, he was going to hell. "_Please_ Wallace...I don't think I can listen to any more of that."  
"You're no fun...always so stiff." And Steven had to agree he was rather stiff now. "When are you going to go out and just have some fun? I worry you know." The artist mumbled, half asleep and not really understanding most of what was being said. "I worry you're going to keep on going like this, just work no play and eventually job yourself to death." A barely noticeable hiccup interrupted his speech: "Go out into the world like a steel bee, pollinate lava flowers..." He finished his rambling, flinging his arms around in an effort to be dramatic and coherent.

"Thank you..."Steven said, once again repositioning his friend on his shoulders after he almost fell off due to his wild movements. "I appreciate your concern."  
"Yeah, yeah, appreciate _this_." Said Wallace and made a rather...crude gesture with his two fingers as he placed them on either side of mouth.  
"Wallace! I am going to drop you, on your nose!" he cried, feeling that all this talk was shaming Flannery and he did not want that even if his friend did not mean it in a bad way.  
"Fine...I'm quiet." He mumbled, slumping slightly on the other man, he liked his nose too much to damage it. He needed it to look as handsome as he could, thank you very much.

By now however it did not matter if Wallace talked or not because he could not get the image of a naked, very wet Flannery arching in pleasure above him as he slowly thrust in and out of her, out of his head.  
...

Winona sat down as soon as the two men stumbled out of the bar. Her curious gaze immediately shifted from the men to her friend still sitting on the same place beet red. "What was that all about?" she asked.  
"What was what about?" Flannery tried to dodge the question as innocently as she could.  
"Don't play coy with me, you know what I mean. You and Steven were looking pretty chummy." She chuckled.  
"We were just talking!" She cried, clearly embarrassed.  
"When I 'talk' I don't hold hands." She said, waving her palm elegantly, emphasizing her point. Everything about Winona was elegant, her style, her speech, her battling.  
"We weren't holding hands." Flannery insisted even as she clearly remembered the warm feeling of Stone's big fingers wrapped around her smaller ones. They were slightly calloused but not rough; he had the hands of someone that worked outside and not a trainer. More like a miner or a hiker, she had seen many of those pass Lavaridge. It made her all the more curious about him and it made her wonder just how those gentle hands would feel holding her. There was something very attractive and masculine about them, about him.

"You're spacing out." Commented Winona, grinning as she observed the flush spread on her smaller friend's cheeks.  
Flannery quickly snapped out of it: "I was not! I was just...thinking." she said, not even believing it herself.  
"Yep, I'm sure you were." She chuckled, taking a sip of her beer. "I know that look, you like him."  
"I barely know him!" the other still tried protesting if futilely.  
"So? I barely knew Wallace when we first hooked up." Winona shrugged and it was true. She met him only after she became a Gym Leader and they hit it off immediately. So well actually that they ended up in bed and ever since Wallace had been trying to woo her under more than just his sheets. Winona was pleased to know that she had so utterly enchanted him.

"That's...different." she heard Flannery mumble and she raised one of her elegant eyebrows in query, clearly mocking her. "How is that different exactly?" She took another small sip from her beer, waiting.

Good question indeed...she did not know it herself or maybe she just did not want to admit that she got excited by Steven Stone's hands. Very excited...never before excited even. It was odd, she had been with men before but none of them made her tingle like that, made her want to push that man down on the table and just crawl on top of him, tear off his clothes and...She really needed to stop doing that and regain some composure before Winona noticed she was-

"You were thinking of something dirty weren't you?" The flying-type trainer laughed. Too late to hide...Flannery rubbed the back of her head, sheepish and yet glad that no one would know if a woman got turned on whilst everyone could see a man sprouting a hard on. It was easier to hide her current predicament and she was grateful for it. Not that she would ever admit to having a 'predicament' in the first place.

"You're not half as innocent as people make you out to be."Winona laughed, very amused. Still, she could not see why it was so hard for Flannery to admit she fancied Steven. She liked Wallace and she said so right away, why would she hide it, there was no need: "Why don't you want to admit you find him sexy?" She asked, her fingers rubbing at the rim of the beer glass.

Flannery sputtered, unsure what to say so Winona helped her. "I think Wallace is hot and yeah, yeah, some wouldn't agree, some say I'm crazy..." she coughed something that sounded a lot like 'Norman' and the red-head giggled, having to agree. "But then again it's my taste; it's none of their business if I want to spend my whole day in Wallace's bed, cuddled in his weird wave pattern sheets." She concluded and they really were weird. They were blue, printed with little waves, Luvdisc and Milotic dancing in the water, bubbles spraying...they were notoriously cheesy and Winona loved them as much as the man that had them.

Flannery laughed, yeah, everyone knew about those sheets, even Norman was curious enough to have wanted to see them in person. Apparently they were so magnificent, that he wanted a piece for himself and not even a week later he had his own, only with little Vigoroth and Slaking's. No one ever spoke of the incident, ever.

Winona smiled, pleased to have broken the tension, Flannery seemed a lot more at ease, a mischievous grin tugging at her lips and she waited, knowing the red-head would break the silence once she was ready. "I...I guess I'm slightly intimidated by him you know?" she finally said after a couple of minutes of silence and nervous fidgeting.  
"Intimidated? Why?" Winona's brows furrowed in confusion.  
"All the guys I've been with were boys but he...is a man." She could tell the purple-head did not understand where she was going with this but she let her continue. "I'm...worried that if he knows I find him interesting he'd laugh or something." Her fingers fidgeted again in her nervousness.

"Oh!" Winona exclaimed, thumping her beer glass on the table. "He'd never do that." She chuckled, finding her reasoning rather ridiculous.  
"You can't know that, he just might! He'd laugh in my face and then leave." She huffed.

Winona burst out in laughter, her hands shooting out to grab at her stomach. "Oh yes, I'm sure that's exactly what he'd do, the fiend." She was having a hard time holding back her chuckles but she tried.

"Don't laugh, he totally could!" Of course she knew he would not, not ever, he was far too much of a gentleman. His chivalrous nature was another thing she found highly appealing but that alone would not keep him from thinking what he would not voice. "I don't want to put my hopes up...he's so...kind to everyone." she finished, not sure how to say it any differently. She had seen it all through the meeting they had and she had heard stories from Wallace, naturally, though she never put a face to the name until now. And what a face it was...she had to admit she had been intrigued by Steven Stone by just hearing of him but seeing him was a whole other thing.

"You think he's hot, that's great. Go and get him even if it is only for one night, trust me, you won't regret it." Winona said but Flannery knew she might lament it regardless. Last time she let a guy into her bed she did not enjoy it in the least. Another reason why she was reluctant to give in to her desires and let a man tend to her...the guy had been far too forceful and whilst she did like how it started the moment she let him take control she had been in pain. Hands that squeezed too tightly, hips that snapped too roughly against her flesh, he pulled on her hair...now she was a girl that loved a bit of hair pulling and strong strokes and touches but not like that...the blue flesh had stained her usually sun-kissed skin for a while after that. Needles to say she was very annoyed with the situation as well as the man. She was in no hurry to repeat the experience.

She did not want the gentle image she had of Steven to be warped only because she could not handle a bit or rough sex. She would very much like to give in and let him pleasure her because she was sure he could, at the start at least, until he would want to spread her apart and then nothing but discomfort would await her.  
She then noticed a hand waving in front of her face: "Hey, I've been calling for a while now...are you listening?" Winona asked, concern lacing her voice.  
"Sorry, no..." Flannery apologized sheepishly, feeling guilty for ignoring her friend.  
"Okay well...I have a feeling you're not telling me everything here...Flannery you do know that you can trust me with anything right?" Winona asked, worry mirroring on her beautiful face and she instantly felt bad for making her friend fret as much as she did.

"Sorry for worrying you but...promise you won't start telling me your and Wallace's sex stories if I tell you ok?" she pleaded, hope dying last.  
Winona once again raised an eyebrow: "I will try to contain myself." She said, a sarcastic tinge colouring her words.  
"Ok then...I'll tell you on the way back to the hotel, let's go." She stood and motioned for the purple haired woman to follow her and not a second later she did. Both exited the pub together and they made their way down the same grassy road that Wallace and Steven had taken around an hour ago.

She was not sure how to begin so she decided to just spill it, what could go wrong after all: "I had slept with this guy and no, you don't know him, before you even ask." She interrupted Winona before she could even begin to form the words and the Flying-type expert only rolled her eyes but allowed her to continue. "He came to challenge me in my gym and...Look, coming to the point...we slept together but it wasn't how would you put it...? Good, nice, you choose." She said, looking down at her feet as they walked.

"What do you mean 'wasn't good'?" Winona asked, an edge to her voice that Flannery did not recognize.  
"It wasn't pleasurable, not later though at first it was okay...and I liked him too..." she sighed. He seemed like such a caring man when they met...but he turned out to be rather brutish under the sheets.  
"Are you telling me that you don't want to try anything with a guy you've been fawning over for a while, even meeting him in person and falling even more for him because...you had bad sex?" when Winona said it, it sounded so simple and stupid. Flannery pouted: "Hey, it's not that easy okay? My beautiful image of love making was shattered." She said dramatically, placing her palm to her heart and the other to her temple.

"Sure, you're just scared. Now let me tell you about making love-" Winona started.  
"Hey, you promised not to tell me about you and Wallace!" Flannery cried.

"I did no such thing. I said I'd 'try' and I did. Now trying is over and I will tell you anyway." She heard her friend groan and she smirked. "Do you know how my first time with Wallace happened? On a couch, next to his aquarium full of his Pokémon no less and the idiot forgot to buy condoms." Even now Winona had to shake her head at the memory, so typical of them to have such dumb 'adventures': "Then he tried to talk me into anal, you have to give it to him, he's persistent." She smirked: "But of course I said 'no'. No way was I having his protection-less cock inside me anywhere. You should have seen him Flannery, he was so disappointed, and it was really funny." she laughed evilly.

Flannery was impressed, if not slightly repulsed by the images the story conjured in her mind. But luckily for her, Winona was not done yet: "After some bickering and crocodile tears on his part I decided to shut him up with oral instead. It knocked the wind out of him." she chuckled, amusing herself with the clever choice of words. "He was so happy he kept chanting how good I was and all that jazz until he came and I have to admit..." she moved in closer as if it was a secret she was about to tell: "He tasted really nice, must have been all the pineapples." She whispered.

Flannery giggled, amused by the story and her friend's antics. "You should have felt the oral he gave me in return...I've never felt so good before then and he even hugged me through the night." She sighed, her eyes glazing over in a fond memory. Quickly though, she snapped out of it: "What I'm trying to say is that it doesn't always start good but it can end good. Give yourself and Steven a chance and no, I'm not talking about sex solely, although if you want go for it. I meant all the sweeter things that come along with it. Hugging, kissing, dating...it doesn't even need to be Stone." she kept counting on her fingers as they continued to walk.

Flannery blushed, a though crossing her mind: "I'd...like to hold Steven's hand." She said.  
"How cute of you, just hold his hand?" Winona chuckled, starting to suspect that her dear friend had a thing for men's hands, not that she minded. Her preferred parts of Wallace were his biceps; she loved to grip them whenever he was hunched over her or when he led her through the streets. Why again were they not together already?

Flannery blushed even harder. She knew she did not want to only hold his hand; she wanted him to push her down on his bed, his body draping over her, forcing her to bend for him as those fingers caressed her breasts...she lightly slapped her cheeks, she was doing it again. She really must have been frustrated if she only though about the one thing. "Yes, that's right!" she pouted.

"Common, we women are as needy as men. Some just don't admit it. I for one will need to call Wallace soon...I'm already missing his...attention." she smirked.  
"Oh and how long has it been since the last 'attention' session?" Flannery inquired, the hotel now plain in sight.  
"If you really want to know...two days ago when we all came to meet at the League." She smirked as her words garnered the desired effect of her red-headed friend almost tripping on her own feet.  
"Two days ago?! How, when...never mind. Y-you want it again so soon?" she asked sheepishly as they entered the hotel, softly closing the door so they would not disturb the other guests.

"I never stop wanting Wallace. You know what; maybe I should visit him tonight?" Winona contemplated as they made their way up the wooden stairs of the small, cosy place.  
"But he's drunk and probably half asleep already!" she protested, albeit quietly as they made it to the first floor, their door already in sight.  
"So? I'll wake him up. Wouldn't you like to spend some more time with prince charming?" Winona hissed as she turned from their door and made her way towards the last doorknob; Wallace and Steven's room.

"No need for that." Flannery hissed back, the blush returning to her face. Steven was probably already asleep and she did not want to wake him...or see him in his pyjamas though she really wanted to. No, she better not or she could not guarantee for anything. She grabbed her friend and tried to pull her towards their room but she had a feeling Winona was resisting on purpose to spite her.  
...

Steven awoke to gentle knocking on the door of the room he and Wallace shared. He smacked his lips together and stifled a yawn as he gazed from his rather uncomfortable spot on the couch towards his slumbering friend that was hogging the bed. But really, he was not all that eager to share it with a drunken trainer that was known to snuggle everything that he could. Slowly, he got up from his couch and walked over to the door to see just who was bothering his sleep at such an hour, only to be surprised that it was Winona.

"Are you two asleep?" a whisper came from the other side of the door. He did not hesitate to open it for her and was once again surprised to see Winona was not alone; Flannery was with her and he unconsciously reached to grab his shirt and pull it together, aware of his nakedness. He flushed slightly at the odd stare he was receiving from the red-head. "Would you like to come in?" he offered, anything was better than the weird situation they were in, besides, he would very much like to dress.

Winona smiled and quickly walked past him and into the bedroom, ignoring the other two people in the room. Only moments later he could hear a mumble and whine. Apparently Wallace was awake and he was about to call out to him to explain the situation when he heard a distinctly more...pleasured sound coming from said room. No way...right? Then came a soft female giggle and he turned towards the door with every intention of fleeing. Who knew those two could be so kinky? In no way was he staying and finding out.

Flannery grabbed his wrist then and pulled him along, away from the almost-couple but not before Steven had the chance to softly close their door and give them privacy. She would have rolled her eyes at his consideration since they received none from the needy pair but it was such a Steven-thing to do that she only chuckled. She pulled him along again, only a couple of steps until they reached her room and she shyly unlocked it: "Not much choice here...do you want to stay?" she asked and for a moment he was not sure if she really wanted him to stay of if she was being kind but he was too selfish to say 'no' regardless. "Only if you will have me." He said, smiling.

"Come on in neighbour." She chuckled, putting her hand in front of her mouth in a futile attempt to be quieter, a mischievous spark ignited in her creased eyes.  
"Thank you." He said, bowing slightly to her in his ever present courteous manner.  
"Don't thank me just yet." She said, after all, it was hard not to ogle the expanse of his bared skin, even if he did manage to secure a couple of buttons on his shirt before they all but fled from Winona and Wallace's careless passions. She decided that even though explorer clothes fitted him, his pyjamas were a lot better, a lot...more intimate, a lot easier to take off...no, no, not a good train of thought.

"It's a nice room." Steven commented as he looked around. He always did prefer the simplistic designs in comparison to the more gaudy ones he sometimes saw. Usually around Wallace...who was by now probably having the wake-up call of his life.

They moved to the couch, settling down each on their respective chair. A minute later a steaming cup of tea and coffee was placed on the small table and Flannery quickly took a big gulp from her caffeinated drink, trying to distract herself from the man now sitting opposite her. She did notice how a scent of sandalwood and something earthy passed by her as he accepted her invitation. She gulped and not only because of the coffee.

"I like it too, though I miss a bit of red." She said, remembering her home in Lavaridge which was decorated with many red posters, cups, plates, even the sheets were red...she wondered how it would be to wake up with the handsome steel-blue haired man wrapped in those red sheets. The image alone was delicious.

"Red fits you." He smiled and it was true. From her red hair to her red clothes, it all looked really good on her.  
"Like silver fits you." She countered as she pointed to his gray clothes and his jewellery. He took a bit to examine himself and he was indeed fully clad in silver today. He snickered. "I never take my rings off unless they come in contact with water. I would feel rather naked without them." Ever since he got them, he had not gone through a day on which they were not securely placed on his fingers. Flannery's mind registered the word 'naked' but she quickly pushed the images away before she started drooling.

"You like them so much eh? Well, I always have a gift voucher for the hot springs in my pocket. That way I can just jump in whenever I feel like it." she rubbed the back of her neck, slightly embarrassed.  
"Sounds relaxing." Though he had never tried it himself...he would have to in the near future if nothing else than to visit Lavaridge and it's beautiful Gym Leader...and hopefully see one of those jumps into the water. He wondered if she bathed nude or not and if she would bathe with him if he asked...but thinking about them both naked in hot water was not smart even if he was wearing baggie pants.

"It's very soothing, I almost fell asleep a couple of times. Are you telling me you've never been to the hot springs before?" she threw him an accusatory look, her fists resting on her hips. It was slightly intimidating even though it was cute.  
"No, never had the chance. I usually spend my time in caves." He offered.

Flannery blinked, confused. "Caves?"  
Steven smiled: "I go to different parts of the world to find rare stones and fossils." His eyes sparkled with something Flannery had not seen before and she recognized it as joy. He liked talking about rocks. She could faintly remember Winona tell her that, he even had Pokémon that were revived from fossils as well. "It's kind of perfect, 'Steven Stone' liking stones." She giggled, it really was fitting.

He smiled and nodded: "Believe me, I know. Like your hair and your Pokémon, both are made of fire." He commented, gazing at her flaming ponytail. It looked really soft...he refused to add 'body' to the count of things that were like fire on her, that went without saying and it really would not have been polite.

"Fire Pokémon are the best!" she exclaimed, bumping her fist on her collarbone in pride then she blinked and turned to look at him again: "You've never said what kind of Pokémon you prefer if even." She said, trying to remember if he had mentioned anything during the meeting but she quickly came to the conclusion that he had not said much about himself at all. How sneaky, not that she would have heard everything, she was preoccupied with staring at him ever since he came barging in the room, gasping and sweating and looking like sex.

"Well..." he seemed bashful for a moment as his eyes flickered from his tea and then back up to her: "I use Steel-type predominantly."  
Flannery flushed a bit as she now knew why he was being shy; they both remembered the comment Wallace made about him and it made her blood pump faster. "You're an all around hard man eh?" not exactly what she wanted to say but close to it. She could not say that she wanted him to show her just how much steel he owned.

Oh yes...he was being hard at this moment but still he laughed: "I've always liked outdoors, rocks and stones...I like hiking and exploring, it is a passion of mine really." He said.  
"I figured you must, your hands..." she started but the she stopped, coughed and took another sip of her coffee.  
"My hands?" he asked, looking at them.  
"Yeah, they're hands of a man that likes to be outside." She said, looking at them and feeling her face heat up again. "They're beautiful..." she mumbled but as soon as she caught herself admit it she sputtered and looked down at her drink.

Steven was surprised, he would have to admit but he could not deny the pleasurable tingling that erupted in his stomach: "You think my hands are beautiful? I'd say they're a bit roughened." He admitted, inspecting them and then he turned his attention to Flannery. "Your hands are stunning, not mine. They're very elegant and they look so soft..." his eyes glazed a bit as he stared at them but quickly he snapped out of it and his cheeks coloured. His imagination was running away again...

Now they were both blushing and the silence stretched a bit due to both not being sure what to say until she started laughing. "So we both think the other has nice hands." Flannery concluded. "It would appear so, yes." He agreed and quickly added: "Would you like to accompany me to one of my exploration trips?" he asked before he would be too nervous too, a slight tremor already in his voice.  
"I'd love to!" She answered instantaneously, not even sparing a second thinking about it. She wanted to see him in his natural setting, doing what he liked. The smile she received for it was dazzling. "I was planning to go see Mount Chimney; I've heard there were some rare stones there due to the volcanic activity." He contemplated.

"There's a lot of ash too." She laughed.  
"I've heard about that as well." He joined her mirth.

Once again they fell in silence but this time it was a comfortable one. Steven slowly got up and took his mug, also bending to take her empty coffee cup and Flannery quickly grabbed it to try and aide him: "Here-" she hurried but shut up right away as she felt his fingers touch hers and she let go of the cup, hearing it shatter on the floor. "Oh, I-I'm sorry...I..." She did not know what to say and did not dare to look at him as she kneeled down to pick up the pieces of the broken mug. Only when his palm stilled hers did she notice that she had been shaking. "Don't worry about the teacup. Are you alright?" his voice was very close and she turned to see he was kneeling right next to her, observing her anxiously.

"I'm fine...sorry about that." She apologized again, embarrassed about what had happened.  
"No need to be. Did I scare you?" he asked, slightly hurt that it was him that made her drop the mug in the first place.  
"No, no! It wasn't your fault, I just..." she said quickly, seeing his upset face she reached out to rub his upper arm before she really understood what she did. His eyes snapped to her hand and then back to her, glazing over with understanding. "Sorry-" she tried to apologize for the third time and pull away but his hand shot out to gently grab her wrist, keeping her in place. "Please don't be..." he whispered, his other hand ghosted over her upper arm, only to softly wrap around it as he shifted closer.

Flannery held her breath; he was being so tender to her, his touch leaving fire in its wake as it slid down to her palm, his thumb rubbing her knuckles. "Steven..." she sighed his name, her body trembling as his face was now only centimetres away from hers. She could feel his warm breath on her as he spoke: "I won't hurt you..." he assured, misunderstanding her tremors and before she could say any more his lips pressed lovingly against her plumper ones, not moving, waiting.

Her eyes closed and she hummed in pleasure, her arms wrapping around his neck to pull him in. Her lips brushed against his, coaxing him as her hands combed through his soft hair. She shuddered as he grunted, gripping her naked waist and pulled her flush against his chest. He was hard, muscled from the time he spent outdoors and in caves, the flesh flexing as his equally as built arms moved across her back, his buttoned shirt however regrettably kept his flesh from touching hers. One of his big palms fanned out on her middle, the other snuck down to her lower back to keep her in place as he flicked his tongue against her lips, asking for entry.

Flannery instantly complied and tightened her grip in his hair as his tongue slowly swiped at her own, rubbing, licking, taking his time to savour her. He tasted like the herbal tea he had drank only minutes before and she hoped he did not find coffee displeasing but judging by the hum he made, he liked it as well. He cocked his head to the side to deepen the kiss as his hand snuck even lower to caress her bottom through her pants. Flannery whimpered, the touch sending sparks through her belly.

Steven was having a hard time resisting her; she tasted so good, sweet and a bit bitter from the coffee she drank and it drove him wild. He kept reminding himself to go slow for her, to not scare her with his desire that was growing rapidly in his loins. He flicked his tongue against hers as he boldly rubbed her behind, his other hand still keeping her in place. The sounds she made forced all the blood from his flushed face to recollect in his groin. He gripped her harder and slowly pushed her down on the fluffy rug, mindful not to crush her with his larger frame; his lips only leaving hers when she gasped at the feeling of the rug against her back.

Flannery had been too preoccupied with his hands and lips to notice being lowered. Only when she felt the fabric against her bare back did she realize that he had moved them and she could not help but to feel a bit intimidated. His body completely covered hers as he made himself comfortable between her legs, he was deliciously warm but then there was that hardness that pressed into her thighs and her hands let go of his hair to push at his shoulders.

He immediately let go of her, moving away to give her space. "I...forgive me, I got carried away." He said breathlessly, kneeling next to the table, only an arm's length away from her.

Flannery stayed on the rug for a moment, motionless until her brain caught up with what just happened and she blushed, propping herself up on her elbows. "Steven..." she began but he stopped her as he shook his head: "It's alright, you don't need to explain anything." he assured and got up, mindful to reposition his shirt and pants, hopeful to hide his erection. He offered her his hand: "Come, let me help you up."

Flannery coloured in embarrassment but took his hand and he gently pulled her up, letting go of her as she straightened. "I'm sorry..." she started, rubbing her arms: "I didn't mean to push you..." she felt her eyes burn and she blinked it away, she was not sure if she should tell him what bothered her however she did not want him to think it was his error. "I...got scared." She admitted.

His brows furrowed: "Was I too rough?" he asked, wanting to comfort her, he could see her eyes redden but he refrained from touching her, she probably would not appreciate it.  
"No, you were very gentle." She affirmed, shaking her hands and head. "I don't like being underneath anyone, it really wasn't your fault." she mumbled.

Her words lifted a weight from his lungs and he sighed, thankful he did not hurt her. He smiled down at the fidgety red-head: "I see. I'm sorry for causing you distress." He said, his voice and mood brightening. "I would still like to go stone hunting with you. Sometime soon preferably." He chuckled.

Flannery looked up at him, smiling back, elated she did not offend him, not that she though he would be; he was not the kind of man that would get angry if he got refused. She was regretful that she had spoiled the mood however...Then an idea sparked in her mind and she smirked.

"Good, I would have hounded you down otherwise but first..." her eyes twinkled as she grabbed his hand, leading him away from the living room. "Ah, the cup..." he tried but did not fight her as she kept pulling him along, charmed by her touch: "Forget about it, I'll take care of it in the morning." She reassured.

She chuckled in mischief and Steven grinned, finding it very adoring. "What's so funny?" he asked. Flannery grinned as she opened the bedroom door and she could see the uncertainty flash over his face. She did not turn on the light as she urged him inside. "I don't like being under anyone but I enjoy being on top." She said: "Sit down." She motioned to the bed.

Usually he was uncomfortable if he was not being in control but this time her commanding tone and her eagerness fuelled his subsiding arousal and he could feel his pants strain once again. He quickly did as he was told and sat down on the edge of the bed. "We don't have to do anything-" he offered but she shut him up when her hands went to her belt and unbuckled it, pulling it off and letting it fall to the floor. He stared at her hungrily as she pushed her blue, baggy pants off of her round hips, those too ending on the floor. He gulped as he glued his gaze on her printed hot pants; it was very like her to wear such underwear, especially with the small fire symbols on it.

"I want to..." she nodded, her sun-kissed face bearing a flush, betraying her sheepishness even as she tried to appear bold, the faint light from the ajar door illuminating her bronze skin.

"I'm nervous too, you don't need to hide it." he said, understanding her fears but she still appeared stiff: "I think your flushed face is very charming. Quite cute really, so forget about pretending, I'd much rather have you as nervous as you are then you trying to hold back and in the end not enjoying yourself." He admitted, having been with women like that before and he did not want her to go through that. He wanted her to freely enjoy their time together and she could not do so if she was holding back. "Come, sit with me." He patted the spot next to himself.

Flannery nodded, comforted by his words and she came to the bed, gingerly sitting down and peering up at him from under her lashes. Steven turned to her, bringing his hands up to caress her cheek: "I won't press on you, I promise. You can always leave if you think I'm towering over you, I won't be upset." He assured her, smiling.

"I know, I trust you." And she did, even if she did not know him long at all she knew how he was. Steven Stone was a perfect gentleman, always; even if anyone else would have lost their nerve he would still keep his endless patience intact and smile. Even if she would walk out on him while they were already having sex he would let her and probably ask if she was alright while he was at it. She smiled at the thought.

"Good." He returned her smile, pleased by her trust and determined not to break it. He let his palm slide down to her collarbone, feeling her heartbeat there for a bit before he cupped the side of her neck and leaned down to kiss her lips. Flannery immediately returned it, deepening the kiss as her hands went to his chest, slowly unbuttoning his shirt and sliding in, caressing his pectorals. He hissed as her fingers brushed over his nipples, rubbing them for a second and then sliding lower to his abdomen.

She was not surprised to find out how toned he was under his pyjamas. If he was constantly walking and exploring caves in search for stones and fossils then it was really no revelation. He was not as muscled as Brawly, it was not a figure of a fighter but he still had noticeable bulk. Her hands fondled his stomach, following the hills and valleys of his physique, stroking his sides and then she let her hands reach the elastic of his pants, following the downy hairs that led from his navel. She could feel the bulge of his arousal press against her hands as she played with the elastic and she chuckled, pleased he was getting excited.

"Flannery..." he huffed; her touches making his body break out in sweat and her kisses rendering him breathless, she was so loving with her patting. He allowed his hand to slip from her neck down to her middle, his thumbs rubbing her ribs and he could feel her tense in anticipation. He smiled into the kiss and brought his palms up, following the curve of her ample breasts and giving them a light squeeze. She hummed, subtly pressing herself closer as his hands sneaked under her short, black shirt, griping her mounds, palming them through her bra. "Mmm..." she moaned.

...

* * *

I'll have to cut it here due to the graphic nature of the rest of the fic.  
If you want to read it whole just go to my profile and click on the link there and again, don't read it unless you're old enough to. 

For chapter two:  
-Steven and Flannery go on a date  
-Winona forces Wallace to go with her to spy on them


End file.
